


Constellations

by Serpyre



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Constellations, F/M, Gen, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 04:23:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 757
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7251904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serpyre/pseuds/Serpyre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>constellations; a group of associated or similar people or things. || one-shot collection</p><p>The Heroes of Olympus and the Gods of Olympus admit their feelings, truths, wrongdoings and their confessions under the constellations that dominate the midnight sky.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Constellations - Athena x Posedion {Pothena}

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: This story is a work of Fanfiction. I hold no claim to any but my own original components.

Athena stormed out of the throne room in a huff, her head boiling with anger, her cheeks still red partly from blowing the flute, but mostly from the embarrassment caused to her by the other goddesses.

What was it with the other gods? Sure, she can be imitating at times, but she tried her best to be nice to them! It wasn't her fault that she didn't sugarcoat the truth, she was a wisdom goddess after all! She wasn't supposed to let feelings, emotions get into the way of work.

She hated them.

She hated the way how emotions could get into the way of important work. She hated how Aphrodite could twist minds with love to her own bidding.

She absolutely detested how her heart would feel weirdly warm when he smiled, his oblivious expression at times, and she absolutely loathed how she let her thoughts wander to a certain sea-god at her father's boring weather meetings and how she imagined how his lips would feel against hers... Ugh, she was doing it now.

It was the very reason why she swore to become a maiden goddess.

Athena slowed down as she walked across the majestic halls, and straight into the balcony which surrounded the uppermost of the grand building.

She looked up into the night sky- Where millions of constellations dotted across the horizon, each placed by the various olympian gods and goddesses. The only place where she could clear her mind from her thoughts.

She looked behind her. Leaning against the doorway was none other than Poseidon, his face looking more smug than ever.

She was tired of it all. Holding up the cold, calculating facade. Pretending not to hear what they said behind her back.

But she couldn't hold it up.

She was breaking.

The walls of her emotions started to crumble.

'I'm sorry..'

His face once smug was now creased with worry.

'You have beautiful eyes.'

With a jolt, she realised that his eyes were dark and stormy- ones whom have seen many battles and the horrors of mankind- Just like hers.

He cradled her face in his hands. She smelt his salty, sweet breath against her face. And for once, she didn't try to stop him.

They kissed as the constellations blinked above their heads in the midnight sky.


	2. Constellations - Percy x Annabeth {Percabeth}

'But Annnabeth!' Percy whined

'For the millionth time, Percy, I am not going to redesign the whole Mount Olympus into the shade of blue!' Annabeth sighed, exasperated. 'What do you think the gods would say?!'

'YOU CALLED?' A voice boomed from the distance.

'Holy Hades, no! I mean yes, but no! It's.. It's an expression!'

Fortunately, the Gods had already left after the 'no' was let out from her mouth.

Annabeth mentally groaned. She didn't even know why she was here, exactly. One minute ago, she was celebrating the victory over Kronos in Camp, happily chatting with Chiron about her goals and her designs for Mount Olympus, as it had been destroyed during the war. She was assigned by her mother to become the lead artichect, which was a dream-come-true.

The next minute, she was being dragged by Percy to the grass fields, muttering about talking privately and something about 'A very important matter that would affect Mount Olympus greatly'.

'But Poseidon would feel really awesome if Mount Olympus became blue!' Percy pouted.

Annabeth shielded herself from Percy's pouting and his irresistible baby-seal eyes, and mentally noted to prepare herself for the onslaught of cute deep-green, baby-seal eyes that would follow.

She suddenly wondered how her Mother could stand Poseidon during their temporal truce to create the Chariot.

'Look!' Percy exclaimed, pointing up to the sky. 'It's Perseus.'

Sure enough, Perseus's bright constellation rested just above her head, amongst with a few others that she could identify, which were dotted across the landscape.

'Seaweed brain, I am surprised and impressed that you actually could identify a constellation in the sky.' She deadpanned.

'Furthermore, I cannot believe that we have stood here bickering from dawn 'till now. I cannot believe that I-' Annabeth sighed.

'Can you please paint Mount Olympus blue now?' Percy looked up to her with his big baby-seal eyes, complete with a pout.

'Even if, by some miracle I do 'paint Mount Olympus blue', I don't think that the other Gods would approve it if their thrones had been mutilated by the colour blue.'

'But-' She effectively shut him up with a kiss; as the endless string of stars in the moonlight sky seemed to twinkle more brightly than before.


End file.
